total_drama_the_next_generation_roleplay_2fandomcom-20200215-history
Sky
'''Sky, '''labeled '''The Athlete, '''was a contestant on Total Drama Around the Globe, as a member of the Ferocious Falcons. Personality Sky is an aspiring Olympian whose sights are firmly set on winning the game. Although Sky is not opposed to forming friendships along the way, she doesn't want them to get in between her and victory. Sky is a natural team player, a leader when need be, and strives to see the best in people. She can be encouraging and will give advice to those who require it. A true white knight who plays by the book with a strong sense of good sportsmanship to match, Sky easily gets along with most of the other contestants. However, she firmly, and sometimes aggressively, states that she is against anyone who exhibits foul play. She also faces difficulty when her nerves and emotions get the better of her and cloud her judgement. Total Drama Around the Globe Lost Angeles When Sky arrives on the show Dave is disappointed to see her again after her betrayal last season. Sky apologizes to Dave, and tells him that she didn't mean to. She then tells Dave that she meant to break up with Keith, but Dave tells her that if she meant to break up with him she would have told him which causes Sky to sigh. Sky then tells Dave that she liked him, but she wanted to focus on the competition. Before Sky heads to the plane she introduces herself to Tyler, and then she walks to the plane with him. When Sky gets on the plane Sadie introduces herself to her, and the two hope that they become great friends. In Sky's first confessional she says that she is meeting such nice people, and she really hopes that she wont have to eliminate them later in the competition. Tyler then tells Sky that he hears she is an athlete, and boasts about being the best jock in his school, Sky tells Tyler that she hopes that he is on her team. Tyler and Sky high five when the two find out they are on the same team. After this Bridgette, one of her teammates, introduces herself and Sky tells Bridgette it is nice to meet her. Sadie asks Sky how she is doing, and Sky tells her that she is doing good, but she feels bad about how things ended with Dave. Sky, Sadie, and Tyler walk to the cargo deck, but are not there for long when Chris releases the floor door which causes all the contestants to fly out of the plane. When Sky finally lands she accidentally lands on Dave. She apologizes and states that it was an accident, but Dave doesn't believe her and gets mad. After Chris announces the challenge, Sky grabs a GPS and tells her team if they want to win they should get moving. When Dave encourages Bridgette and intentionally insults Sky she walks back to tell Dave that she apologized and does not know what else he wants from her. Tyler then tells Sky to forget about it and continue to run, Sky follows his command and goes back to running with her team. In Sky's confessional she states that she really feels bad about Dave, but she already apologized and does not know what else she can do. Sky tells her team that she sees the other team getting into a taxi. Sky runs fast to the airport and eventually arrives. When her team is revealed to be the losers she has the choice of either voting out Dave or Cody, but Sky decides to vote Cody because she doesn't want to eliminate Dave before making things right. I African't Do It Sky states that loser class smells, and decides to sit next to Dave. Sky sighs when Dave tells her that he would rather sit next to a pile of trash than her. Tyler asks Sky if everything is okay, and she tells him that she cant get Dave to forgive her for what happened in TDPI. When Tyler tells Sky to keep trying she hugs and thanks him for the advice. In her confessional she states that Tyler is a nice and great friend, and she is happy to be on his team. Sadie greets Sky again, and as she replies back the plane floor drops again causing the contestants to fall in South Africa. After Chris announces the challenge Tyler tells Sky that she should be good at the challenge, and she tells him that she said she hopes and begins to run into the forest. When the two are running Tyler accidentally trips and falls on Sky, Sky helps him up and says it was an honest mistake. Tyler asks Sky if they should build a shelter, and she agrees and tells him that they should collect wood. She suggests that the team could build a wooden tent. Bridgette then suggests that they should put leaves on the top so if it rains they wont get soaked, Sky agrees and compliments Bridgette on the idea. Sky walks with Tyler to get some wood, and she asks him what his favorite sport is. He responds by telling her he likes them all, Sky agrees and says that she can't choose a favorite. After the two collect wood Sky begins to work on building the tent. When she is finished she asks Tyler if she wants to gather berries, and she also greets Lindsay. Tyler agrees to get some berries, but Sky realizes that they don't have to when they encounter Bridgette who has already gathered some berries. Lindsay suggests to get some fish, and Sky agrees, but Bridgette asks why eat fish when they can eat berries? Sky tells her that they need protein, but the group ends up staying because night time falls. This Ain't No Disney Cruise Cuban Craziness Appearances Trivia Gallery Total Drama Around the Globe= SeasonOneCast.png|Sky in the Season promo picture. SkyBus.png|Sky arrives to the show via bus. Sky&TylerTalking.png|Sky and Tyler bond over their love for sports. FalconsFirstChallenge.png|The Ferocious Falcons at the airport. FalconsCeremony-1.png|Sky and her team at the elimination ceremony. ChrisExplainsAfricaChallenge.png|Sky and the remaining season one cast in South Africa. Skylion.png|Sky encounters a lion during the challenge. See Also Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Contestants Category:Total Drama Around the Globe contestants Category:Ferocious Falcons Category:Protagonists